


Lex Tertia

by AMidnightDreary



Series: Newton [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Begging, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Torture, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Slapping, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Okay, fine, so Loki might be a little scared of gags as a concept, but when has fear ever kept him from doing anything? And anyway, Anthony is there to keep him safe.(Technically a part of my Newton series, but can be read as a stand alone.)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Newton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465606
Comments: 35
Kudos: 348





	Lex Tertia

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how many scenes I wrote or started writing that didn't make it into one of the Newton stories in the end? Too many. This is the first of them, chronologically, and there will probably be more chapters! No idea when, though. xD
> 
> I hope you like it!❤

Loki has been thinking about it for a few days now, and he has been thinking about it _very_ carefully. And thoroughly. He knows that Anthony knows that he has been thinking about something, but thankfully he just lets Loki think. Now and then, he sends a questioning look or a raised eyebrow in Loki’s general direction, but so far Loki managed to distract him well enough. Anthony is surprisingly willing to let himself be distracted, as long as he knows that the thing Loki is thinking about hasn’t got anything to do with either the apocalypse or world domination.

“Should I be worried?” He asked once, two fingers tucked into the almost non-existent place between Loki’s collar and his throat. 

Loki shook his head, waited until Anthony let go of the collar, and then made himself comfortable kneeling between Anthony’s legs. And that was it, really.

Oh, he knows that Anthony will ask about it again, in time. He probably told himself something like, _two weeks, then I’ll ask again._ And about six times a day Loki contemplates just waiting until Anthony broaches the topic, because really, that would be much easier than broaching it himself. But unfortunately, Loki is getting impatient. He doesn’t mind thinking about things, usually, but sadly he also has the habit of _overthinking_ things, and overthinking things is altogether unpleasant.

He has made his decision, after all, and there’s no real point in postponing this whole thing.

He starts the conversation while they are in bed, because Anthony’s bed has by now become the safest place for Loki, and also because it’s difficult for Anthony to look at him when Loki’s nose is buried in the crook of Anthony's neck.

“Anthony,” Loki says. The only response he gets is a hum he almost doesn’t hear, so he frowns. “Are you falling asleep?”

“No,” Anthony lies.

“We didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“I had a long day!” Anthony defends himself. The exclamation mark is softened by a yawn. 

“You are really getting too old for all those meetings, I think,” Loki tells him, pulling back a little so that he can look at his lover’s face. “Maybe you should stop going to them.”

Anthony squints down at him. “You say that just because you like it when I stay in the penthouse all day.”

Loki rolls onto his back. “And you hate staying in the penthouse all day, of course. I should have known.”

Anthony laughs and tugs at Loki until he gives in and effectively wraps himself around Anthony again. Anthony makes a noise that’s somewhere between amused and just thoroughly content and starts stroking Loki’s back.

“You’re right,” he says, sounding a bit more awake now. “I hate it a lot.”

He makes it sound like the exact opposite, and Loki can't quite keep from smiling. Anthony's hand sneaks under his shirt and starts drawing lazy patterns on Loki's back. Loki relaxes into it and closes his eyes, thinking that falling asleep isn't actually a bad idea.

"You wanted to tell me something?" 

Oh. Loki frowns and opens his eyes again. He actually almost forgot. "Yes," he says.

Silence, for a few seconds, then Anthony says, "... yeah?"

"Well, actually," Loki begins, tracing the scars the arc reactor has left with his fingertips, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Anthony says. "Shoot."

"Ask you to try something, that is."

"Okay," Anthony says, again. "Shoot."

Loki shifts, resting his head on Anthony's shoulder rather than hiding his face so that he can speak a little more comfortably. "I have been thinking about it for a while now. And while I would understand if you… decided against it, I truly would like to try. Even if -"

"Loki," Anthony cuts in, patting Loki's back. "Out with it."

"I want you to gag me," Loki says. Then, remembering that Anthony will be more inclined to agree when Loki acts at least a little bit like the well-behaved sub he most of the time isn't, he adds, "Please."

Anthony's hand stilled, but now it starts stroking Loki's back again. Loki can positively hear Anthony thinking, and decides that letting him think is the best option he has, so he just waits.

Eventually, Anthony says, "You listed that as an absolute no in the beginning."

"I know," Loki says. "I changed my mind."

"But you're still not entirely okay with it? With the thought of it."

"I would like to try."

"Not what I asked."

Loki sighs and hides his face against Anthony's shoulder again, not caring that his voice will sound muffled. "I've been… thinking about it," he repeats slowly. "And I do not… not like it. But I wish I wouldn't."

Anthony makes an understanding sound; he knows Loki well enough by now to know what Loki means with that. Loki means, _It scares me and also arouses me and I do not want to deal with it myself, so I am going to hand it over to you and let you make me deal with it, thank you very much._

"You like it when I tell you to stay quiet," Anthony says, pensive.

"I do," Loki confirms, even though it wasn't a question.

"And when I put my hand on your mouth and _make_ you stay quiet."

"Yes," Loki says. "Which is why… Well, a gag shouldn't be very different."

Anthony hums. He doesn't sound particularly convinced. They both know that, for Loki, a hand is one thing and a gag an entirely other. And the hand never stays on Loki's mouth for long, a minute or two at the most, and Anthony doesn't do it often - probably also because of that one time Loki panicked a little, forgot all the signals Anthony made him learn and buried his teeth in Anthony's palm.

"What exactly have you been thinking about?" Anthony asks, pensive.

Loki finds the question impossible to answer. He cannot think about gags without also thinking of cold metal covering his mouth, or of threads keeping his lips firmly pressed together. The tell-tale taste of blood in his mouth. But he also thinks about other things - namely, Anthony. Anthony telling him to stay silent, but never making it a punishment. Giving Loki the _chance_ to stay silent, to get accustomed to the calm that goes with, well - _giving up the reins,_ Anthony called it one time. Loki never once felt the need to talk his way out of their games. He tries every once in a while, of course, but that's half habit and half knowing that they both enjoy a good challenge. And, as it turned out, Loki also enjoys being made speechless, even though he often puts up a bit of a fight first. So why not… Why not turn the _not a word from now on_ orders into something a bit more binding? Loki has never liked doing things halfway. 

"You still there, sweetheart?"

Loki hums quietly in response. Anthony's hand has found its way into Loki's already tousled hair by now.

"So nothing specific, huh?" Anthony asks, his voice soft. Amused, too, maybe, but just barely. 

"No," Loki replies. "Nothing specific. But I want…"

Words fail him. He hates it when they do that, it's terribly rude of them.

A few moments pass. Anthony waits patiently, like he always does. Loki decides to concentrate on him, because concentrating on Anthony almost always works.

"Would you like it?"

Anthony chuckles. "Sure would. But if that's the only reason you want to try it, I'll say no."

"It's not the only reason," Loki assures him, truthfully. "But it would be… easier, if I could do it for you."

"Yeah, I get it." Anthony pauses, thinking, and eventually says, "Okay, tell you what. We can do it, but we'll be very careful about it. And if you start freaking out -"

"I will let you know," Loki fills in and refrains from rolling his eyes solely because Anthony wouldn't be able to see it, anyway.

"Yes, and then we'll stop. No arguing or pouting about it, and no pushing yourself to do things you're not comfortable with."

“When have I ever -”

“Loki, I mean it.”

"Yes," Loki agrees easily enough. "Fine."

Anthony sighs. "I already know there will be pouting involved."

"I do not pout," Loki says, pouting.

“Mhh, sure.”

-

The next few days are… interesting. Loki is distracted whenever he is in New Asgard, and when he is with Anthony, he spends most of his time waiting. They talk about it a little more, but since Loki neither has any specific _activities_ in mind, nor wants to know what activities _Anthony_ has in mind, exactly, their conversations about “the gagging business” doesn't really get them anywhere. The problem is that Loki just doesn’t like planning when it comes to their games - he does so much planning in every other part of his life; with this he wants to do no scheming and still never doubt that everything will turn out fine. He agrees that all general wishes and boundaries need to be talked about, but the details? He’s more than glad when he can leave them to Anthony, and Anthony usually indulges him. He not so secretly adores the fact that Loki trusts him so much, after all.

So, yes, Loki mostly just waits for Anthony to do something. And thankfully, Anthony doesn’t let him wait for long. Loki returned to New York just in time for dinner, and as so often he took it upon himself to lure Anthony out of his workshop and get him to eat something. After that, they made themselves comfortable on the sofa, where they have been lazing around for quite some time now.

They don’t talk much. Both of their days were filled with people who wanted this or that from them, and after that it’s nice just to _be_ for a while. Anthony’s attention wavers between the tablet in his hand and the TV and Loki, who is technically reading. He is aware that he takes up the better part of the sofa, but Anthony doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seems quite content with having Loki’s head in his lap. At some point, Loki gives up reading; he’s too comfortable to concentrate. Instead, he just half-heartedly watches TV, focusing more on the way Anthony’s fingers draw patterns on Loki’s chest than on what kind of nonsense is happening on the screen. 

“Comfortable?”

Anthony’s voice pulls Loki out of his dozing, and he replies with an affirmative hum. Maybe he is too comfortable to speak, too.

Anthony chuckles quietly. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

Loki shakes his head. He isn’t tired, per se, and he certainly doesn’t want to move away from here.

“Lift your head for a second,” Anthony tells him. “I want to try something.”

At that, Loki looks up at his lover and raises a brow. “What?”

“Lift your head,” Anthony repeats, and with a sigh Loki sits up.

He watches as Anthony squirms around a bit, finally fishing something out of the pocket of his pants. Loki immediately recognizes it as the green tie they bought together, the tie that usually means that they will have a very pleasant night. Loki is used to having his eyes covered with it by now, but considered what they talked about a few days ago, he thinks it will not go over his eyes tonight.

“What do you say?” Anthony asks gently, still holding up the tie.

Loki swallows, suddenly nervous. The prospect of having his words taken away from is still something he isn’t entirely comfortable with, but he did ask for it. He isn’t about to back away from it now, so he asks, “How do you want me?”

And Anthony smiles. He cups Loki's face and kisses him firmly, but pretty chastely - a kiss that's meant to reassure, not to arouse. It helps Loki to calm down a little, to keep breathing even when Anthony pulls away again.

“Take this off,” he murmurs, tugging at Loki's shirt. “I want you naked.”

Loki smirks; _that_ he can do. He gets up and takes off all his clothes, very aware that Anthony is watching him. When he is fully naked apart from his collar, he waits a second, expecting Anthony to tell him to get on his knees, but Anthony shakes his head and holds out a hand.

“No, come back here.”

So Loki sits back down next to Anthony again, and Anthony immediately hooks a finger under Loki's collar to pull him closer. He smiles.

“I'm going to gag you now, and we're going to do nothing but lie around here and cuddle, just like the last two hours.”

Loki frowns. “Just that?”

“Yes, just that.”

“But -”

“Nope. We're doing this one step at a time or not at all. Acceptable?”

Loki huffs. “Oh, certainly. If you intend to bore me.”

Anthony snorts. “And look who's pouting. After what, two minutes?”

“I am not _pouting,_ I merely see no reason to do something this mundane while -”

“Loki,” Anthony says, and the warning note in his voice is enough to make Loki shut up. Anthony waits a moment, unimpressed by Loki's glare, then adds, “I'm still waiting for a proper answer here.”

“Yes,” Loki says. “It's acceptable.”

Anthony isn't impressed by Loki's overly polite tone, either. "You know," he says, "at this point I think I'll really enjoy gagging you." He puts two fingers under Loki's chin, making sure that he keeps looking at him. "I'm not doing this because I think you can't take it. I _know_ you can take it, but if it turns out that it's simply not pleasant for you, I don't want you to endure it just because you can't stand having any limits. So we're going to start slow, and if you like it, good. If not, also good. Okay?"

Loki nods. “Yes.”

“I know you're nervous,” Anthony says. “And that's okay. If if you get uncomfortable in any way whatsoever, or just if you want the gag off -”

“I will let you know." Loki reaches out to tap Anthony's thigh three times - the sign they agreed on.

"Good." Anthony brushes Loki's hair out of the way with careful touches. "Open your mouth."

Loki does open his mouth and holds still while Anthony brushes Loki's hair out of the way. Soon enough, the tie sits snugly between Loki’s teeth, and Anthony makes sure that it will stay there by making a knot at the back of Loki's head, below his hair. Loki tries to swallow around the makeshift gag, but of course that doesn't work as well as he would like it to. He also isn't entirely sure where to put his tongue for some reason. He tries not to think about any earlier experiences involving gags, which is surprisingly easy as long as he focuses on Anthony. All in all Loki feels… well. A little ridiculous, maybe, which he supposes is better than panicking.

"Okay?"

Loki nods. Anthony holds his gaze for a moment before his eyes return to Loki's mouth, pupils already blown wide. His own lips are slightly parted. There is that look of utter fascination Loki adores so much, combined with want. Ah, yes, Anthony _likes_ this. It makes Loki feel a little better about this.

"It suits you," Anthony says, running his thumb somewhat dreamily along Loki's lower lip. "Very pretty."

Loki feels himself blush. Anthony reacts with a smirk, pressing his thumb against the tie in Loki's mouth. 

"It's nice, isn't it? Knowing that I could keep on praising you all night, and you couldn’t even try to argue?”

Loki tries to keep his breathing even. He does like to argue with Anthony, to shake his head and scoff and quarrel until Anthony has enough and makes him stop, makes him _listen._ They skip all of that with this. Now, Loki is silent from the start, and despite the gag he doesn’t feel like he has been _made_ silent by either overwhelming emotions or Anthony’s orders. There was no resistance on his part, he even asked for it. He hasn’t yet figured out how he feels about that.

“It’s alright,” Anthony says. He probably noticed that Loki is getting nervous, because the teasing note has left his voice. “Come here. Do you want to lie down again?”

Right. They are supposed to cuddle. Loki sighs, but when Anthony gives him a warning look he nods and lies down on his side, facing the TV and using Anthony’s thigh as a pillow. Anthony makes a pleased noise and starts carding his fingers through Loki’s hair. He puts his other hand on Loki’s back, trailing his fingertips over the bumps of Loki’s spine. The touch is light enough that Loki shivers, making Anthony chuckle lightly. Anthony’s hand leaves Loki’s hair, and when Loki glances up to him he sees that Anthony has reached for his tablet again and placed it on his other thigh. Loki lets out a sigh that is much more content than his earlier one and closes his eyes, arching into Anthony’s touch as well as he can.

Anthony keeps petting him with his free hand, mapping Loki’s back and shoulders until Loki is all but melting into the sofa. They often do this sort of thing, the gag doesn’t really make a difference. Actually, it only enhances everything Loki enjoys about this situation. There is always something about being naked while Anthony is still fully clothed that just quietens _everything_ , even more so when they aren’t doing anything sexual, when Anthony is maybe even concentrating on something else. Loki doesn’t know how many hours he has spent at Anthony’s feet in the workshop while he worked, leaning against his legs and just waiting. Waiting until Anthony wants him to do something, anything, until he decides that Loki would be put to a better use doing something else. And now Loki can’t even _speak,_ won’t even try because that would only lead to inarticulate sounds that would do some damage to his dignity, so he’s just there for Anthony to touch however he likes.

Loki’s cock is fully hard in no time at all. Doubtlessly Anthony noticed, but he makes no move to do anything about it, and Loki isn’t about to touch himself without permission. If he could, he would ask for permission, maybe - he does that sometimes, and sometimes Anthony allows him to stroke himself while Anthony himself continues working, barely looking at Loki at all. More often Anthony denies him, though, and makes him wait. Loki quite likes being made to wait, now and then. He likes it now, too.

He hides his face against Anthony’s jeans-clad thigh, hand coming up to cling to Anthony’s knee. He is only half aware that he’s drooling past the tie between his teeth, arousal making it difficult to focus on anything that isn’t the hot-tight feeling in his belly.

“Alright, love?”

Anthony’s voice breaks through Loki’s daze only barely, but he manages to nod against Anthony’s leg. Anthony chuckles and strokes up his back, hand coming to rest on the back of Loki’s neck.

“You’re having a bit of a situation there, hm?” He asks, his tone teasing enough that Loki can’t help but make a sound - half protest, half moan. It seems to do nothing but amuse Anthony even more. “Shh. Aren’t you supposed to be quiet? Or do you want to say something?”

It’s an offer, Loki knows, it’s Anthony checking in to see if Loki is still alright with the gag. Loki shakes his head, fingers digging into Anthony’s leg.

“No?” Anthony says. “That’s a shame. I’d love to fuck you, but I remember telling you that we’d do nothing but cuddle as long as that tie is in your mouth.”

Now _that_ is just mean. 

Loki bites down on said tie to keep from making any other noises and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to find back into that calm and patient state of mind. It doesn’t work very well, and it doesn’t even take the split of a second until Anthony picks up on it.

“Loki?” He says, not at all playful anymore. “Do you need to stop?”

Loki shakes his head, immediately and vehemently, and Anthony relaxes a little again. He buries his hand in Loki’s hair and drags his nails over his scalp like he knows Loki likes. “I won’t take that gag out until you ask for it. Do you understand?”

Loki takes a shaking breath through his nose and nods.

“Good,” Anthony says and runs a soothing hand down Loki’s back again. “You’re doing so well. Take your time.”

 _Take your time,_ he says, as if Loki has an ounce of patience left. By now he has stopped being simply aroused and started being _desperate,_ because his cock is so hard that it’s already leaking even though nobody has touched it, and Anthony’s promise to fuck him when the tie is gone - that _was_ a promise, wasn’t it? - has Loki incapable of thinking about literally anything else.

The thing is this: Loki wants two things. He wants to come, preferably with Anthony’s cock inside him, and he wants the damned tie to stay exactly where he is. Loki doesn’t _like_ giving up, and asking Anthony to remove the gag would feel like giving up. He doesn’t even _need_ that, and is too far gone to think about why exactly Anthony is doing this.

Sadly, the two things Loki wants are apparently mutually exclusive. That bothers him immensely, and of course Anthony knows that. He won’t relent, though - he probably would let Loki stay gagged the whole night. Anthony doesn’t break his own rules.

Loki has no desire to spend the entire night waiting, and so the choice turns out to be an easy one. Which doesn’t mean that he has to be happy about it. He makes sure to do it as begrudgingly as possible when he unclenches his fingers and taps Anthony’s thigh three times.

At once Anthony slides his hand under Loki’s hair to loosen the knot. “Up,” he says gently. “On your knees.”

Loki obeys with slightly sluggish movements, leaning forward into Anthony’s touch as soon as he cups Loki’s face with one hand to keep him still. He pulls the tie out of Loki’s mouth and tosses it away, already massaging Loki’s jaw with the thumb of his other hand.

“Feeling okay?”

Loki’s jaw does ache a little and he has the suspicion that there’s a bit of dried drool on his chin but _gods,_ he has no time for that right now. He nods quickly and turns his head to kiss Anthony’s palm, already breathing heavily. 

“Do you want something?” Anthony asks innocently

Loki nods again, and Anthony grabs a handful of Loki’s hair and pulls him forward, almost making him lose his balance. He’s grinning now, obviously satisfied with Loki’s answering moan.

“Maybe you should ask me, then,” Anthony says. 

Loki can barely even think anymore. “You said you’d fuck me,” he gets out, his voice rough; he hasn’t used it in a while, after all.

“Close, but not exactly what I had in mind. Try again.”

Loki lets out a protesting sound that’s _almost_ a whimper.

“I’ll even let you choose the position,” Anthony adds, smirking, and Loki gives in.

“Please,” he gasps, tongue almost stumbling over the word. “ _Please,_ Anthony - fuck me?"

That does the trick; Anthony lets out a groan of his own before he claims Loki's mouth with his own as if he's been aching for it for ages now. Loki's lips fall open for Anthony's tongue at once; he loves it when Anthony kisses him like this, like he is losing himself in Loki, too.

When they break apart again, Loki is far too needy to pretend that he isn't. His hands are already grabbing the front of Anthony’s shirt, desperate to reach lower. “Anthony -”

“Yes, dear?”

Loki can’t hold Anthony’s gaze. Looking him in the eye is hard sometimes, too intense, too _much;_ more often than not it has Loki looking down. He watches his own hands as he runs them down Anthony’s chest. There is barely enough breath in his lungs to say something, but finally he asks, “May I ride you, please?”

“By all means,” Anthony says at once, his voice low and pleased like it always gets when Loki lets himself be a little more _docile_ without being prodded. “Belt and zipper.”

Relieved, Loki reaches down to open Anthony’s belt and pants. Anthony lifts his hips so that Loki can push Anthony's pants and underwear down, and before Anthony has finished wriggling his feet out of his pants, Loki already straddles his lap.

“Impatient, are we?” Anthony asks, chuckling, and finally kicks his pants aside. 

Loki doesn’t deny it. He’s busy staring down at Anthony’s cock; it’s blissfully hard and oh so inviting. Loki wants to touch it, but -

“Hands on my shoulders. And lift up a bit, on your knees.”

Loki obeys, holding onto his lover as he moves so that he is kneeling above Anthony’s legs instead of sitting on his thighs. Anthony’s hand in his hair pulls Loki close until there isn’t any space left between their upper bodies. The friction on Loki’s cock, trapped between their bodies, makes him shudder all over. He has to clutch Anthony’s shoulders tighter to stay upright, forehead touching Anthony’s as he tries to keep from humping Anthony’s stomach.

“Please - _please,_ I -”

“Shh,” Anthony interrupts. “I know. I’ve got you.” He is already dipping two fingers in between Loki’s ass cheeks, teasing his hole. “Lube.”

Loki whines; he hate-loves it when Anthony makes him do this, makes him concentrate enough to use his magic. It’s difficult, but he manages, and then both Anthony’s fingers and his cock are wet and slick, ready to fuck into Loki.

“Good boy,” Anthony says, pressing his lips to the corner of Loki’s mouth. “So good for me, Loki, you’re brilliant.”

Loki can only whimper in response and pant, pushing back against Anthony’s fingers as soon as he works them into him to spread the lube. Sadly, they don’t stay inside of him for very long; too soon Anthony withdraws his hand and puts it on Loki’s hip instead, squeezing tightly.

“Down,” Anthony orders.

His other hand is on his cock to line it up to Loki’s entrance, and Loki obligingly lowers himself until he feels the tip of Anthony’s cock between his cheeks. He starts pressing down, but Anthony’s hands on his hips keep him from going all the way down all at once.

“Slowly,” Anthony breathes out. “I want you to feel every inch."

Loki gives a frantic nod and takes a few breaths to compose himself. His thighs are already quivering with the effort of holding back, but he does sink down onto Anthony's cock slowly, inch by inch. The grip of Anthony's hands tightens more and more, and when Loki finally is fully seated, Anthony's breaths aren't even anymore, either.

"You should see yourself," he whispers. Their faces are still close enough that Loki can almost feel Anthony's lips moving. "So desperate for this, aren't you? It's like you've been waiting for my cock all day."

Loki's eyes flutter shut. He's all but digging his fingers into Anthony's shoulders now, pressing as close as he can. 

"C'mon." Anthony's hands move on to Loki's ass, kneading the flesh. "Fuck yourself. I want you to come just from my cock, is that clear?"

Loki tries to stifle his moan and fails miserably. Anthony smacks his ass, hard enough that Loki gasps and flinches away from the hand. Both the slight burn and the abrupt movement make him even more aware of the cock stretching his ass. He feels deliciously full, almost _too_ full, and he can't even try to pretend that he doesn't love it.

“Don't get distracted,” Anthony teases, nails scraping over the flesh he just hit. “I'm still waiting for a reply here.”

“ _Yes,”_ Loki gets out. “Yes, it's clear.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Loki will glare at Anthony later. Right now, he has orders he desperately wants to follow, so he lifts himself off Anthony's cock a little, careful not to let it slip out of him. When he pushes back down on it again, a strangled groan tumbles from his lips. He does it again, rolling his hips until he finds a pace and an angle that feel just _perfect._ He still goes slowly, like Anthony told him to, so slowly that it soon gets almost too intense. He had indeed been waiting for this for _hours_ and now is already embarrassingly close, if he could just touch his own cock - but, no; Anthony doesn’t want that.

“Faster?” Loki asks, aware that he is whimpering, aware that he is _begging._ He doesn't care. “Please, Anthony -”

“Yes, everything you need,” Anthony tells him at once, lips moving against Loki’s jaw. “Everything.”

The roughness of Anthony's voice makes Loki grin, briefly and crookedly. Anthony chuckles and kisses him, tongue playing with Loki's until he doesn't know anymore what he rather wants to concentrate on. Another slap on his ass reminds him that he is supposed to be moving, so he starts fucking himself on Anthony's cock again, faster now. Anthony lets him move however he wants, his hands roaming over Loki’s back and coming down hard on his ass at unpredictable intervals. Now and then he thrusts up into Loki himself, making Loki’s hips stutter every time he does so, and Loki almost wants to change positions so that Anthony can pound him _properly,_ but for that he’s enjoying himself too much. 

Soon enough, he’s slamming down with a little more force than he should probably use - his lover is still human, after all -, but if Anthony’s approving moans are anything to go by, he doesn’t mind much. And Loki needs so much and needs so _badly;_ he couldn’t go slow anymore if he tried. Anthony’s cock hits Loki’s prostate perfectly and Loki feels so _full,_ and there are also Anthony’s gasping moans and breathless words spurring him own. He is already chasing his orgasm, can almost taste it, he just needs -

“Close?” Anthony’s voice is absolutely wrecked, and it’s about the most beautiful thing Loki has ever heard.

He nods and gasps his _yesyesyes_ into Anthony’s skin, tries to hide his face against his lover’s neck, but one of Anthony’s hands grabs his hair and pulls his head back, hard. The pain is a surprise; it rushes straight down to Loki’s belly where his want is a tight-drawn cord, ready to snap.

“You love this,” Anthony states, breathless, still pulling Loki’s hair. “But you’d love it even more if you were still gagged, wouldn’t you?” Loki whines without knowing if it’s in protest or pleasure. “I bet you would. I should keep you gagged and tied up by my side all day, with a plug in your ass,” Anthony spanks Loki again, then digs his fingers into the already sore flesh, “to make sure that you’re open and ready for me whenever I want you.”

Loki isn’t sure what makes him come - maybe just the next stroke against his prostate, maybe the image Anthony’s words create, probably both. He cries out and clenches down on Anthony’s cock, trying to ride out his pleasure that gets even _more_ when he hears Anthony curse and feels him spill inside of him. 

When the aftershocks subside, Loki all but sags against Anthony, seeking warmth and comfort. This time, Anthony lets Loki hide his face and wraps his arms around him, holding him tight against his chest. They stay like that for quite a while; Loki doesn’t care for how long. He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, because he doesn’t know anything that makes him feel safer than this.

“Loki. Honey, not that I mind, but you’re falling asleep on me. Do you want to lie down?”

Loki is too content to make that decision, so Anthony makes it for a him after a moment. He grunts softly and, with some difficulties, manages to lie down on the sofa with Loki on top of him. Loki winces when Anthony’s now soft cock slips out of him, but that discomfort lasts only for a moment before he snuggles into Anthony’s chest and decides that a nap is in order.

Anthony chuckles and presses his lips to Loki’s forehead. He stays quiet, though, and soon Loki drifts off.

-

When he wakes up, it’s because he has to pee. He feels decidedly less content than he did when he fell asleep, but his mood improves a lot when he opens his eyes and sees that Anthony has fallen asleep as well. He’s snoring softly, even though he keeps insisting that he has never snored once in his whole life, and Loki can’t help but press his lips to Anthony’s jaw before h cleans them both with a quick spell and then carefully sits up between Anthony’s legs. He’s still trying to keep the unruly mess that was once his hair from falling into his eyes when he notices the finger-shaped bruises on Anthony’s shoulders. The sight makes Loki frown, and he quickly runs his fingertips over his lover’s skin to make sure that he didn’t actually injure him by accident. The bruises are just superficial, though, and so he doesn’t heal them. He knows that Anthony likes having some marks on his body, too.

Still. Loki really needs to go and see Idunn when he is back in New Asgard.

With that thought in mind, he gets up and quietly pads to the bathroom. On his way back he stops by the kitchen, where he takes water out of the fridge and then lazily rifles through the cupboards, looking for something he can take back to Anthony. Preferably something sweet and unhealthy.

When he returns to the living room, Anthony is just sitting up, looking a little alarmed. He relaxes as soon as he sees Loki, though, and starts yawning. “Oh, there you are.”

“There I am. I brought chocolate.”

“Mh, I knew there was a reason I like you so much.” Anthony is already making grabby hands, and Loki willingly hands him the chocolate.

“Ah, yes,” Loki says, nudging Anthony’s legs until he spreads them a little, then his chest until he lies down. Satisfied, Loki makes himself comfortable on top of Anthony again. He places his chin on Anthony’s chest, peering up at him. “My impressive skills at providing food in the right moments.” 

“Yes, that and your butt. Your butt’s very impressive, too.”

“Charming,” Loki says dryly, but opens his mouth when Anthony offers him a piece of chocolate.

“Aren’t I always?” Anthony runs his hand through Loki’s hair, doubtlessly trying to get it under control as well. “How’re you feeling?”

Loki kisses Anthony’s chest. “Fine. Thank you.”

“Nah, I think I should be thanking you. You were goddamn amazing.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course,” Anthony says gently. “I’m very proud of you.”

Loki hides his smile by turning his head. With his ear on Anthony’s skin, he can hear his heartbeat, and Loki does feel rather amazing now.

“Did you like it?” Anthony asks. His hand has found its way to Loki’s collar by now, gently stroking the leather.

Loki snorts. “I think that was fairly obvious.”

“Mh-hm, still.”

“I did like it,” Loki says, still smiling. “Very much.”

“No panicking?”

“Surprisingly little of it.” Loki closes his eyes, listens to the steady sound of Anthony’s heart beating. “Anthony?”

“Yes?”

Loki puts his hand next to his face on Anthony’s chest, tracing some of the scars there with his fingertips. “What you said there, at the end - when can we try that?”

Anthony laughs and gathers up Loki’s hand, pressing his lips to the knuckles. “Soon, sweetheart. Promise.”

 _Soon._ As far as Loki is concerned, that sounds like a very good plan.


End file.
